The present invention relates generally to golf, and more particularly, to a golf carrier for removably supporting a plurality of golf clubs and associated golfing equipment to facilitate carrying the clubs and equipment around a golf course.
Golf clubs and associated golfing equipment are typically carried in golf bags which are oftentimes cumbersome and heavy even when they contain no clubs or other equipment. Such golf bags may be slung over the shoulder of a golfer and carried about a course during a round of golf. Alternatives to personally carrying the bag include caddies, which are expensive and typically not available, or golf carts, which may be powered for also carrying the golfer or pulled by the golfer for only supporting the golf bag, clubs and associated equipment. Powered golf carts are also expensive and of limited availability, while individual golf carts only add to the weight and cumbersome nature of the golf bag.
In view of this apparent need, numerous devices which are significantly lighter in weight, less cumbersome and less expensive than conventional golf bags have been developed for holding golf clubs and oftentimes also associated golfing equipment. While these devices each present certain advantages and disadvantages, new alternative devices which offer the potential for lower cost, overcome certain deficiencies of the prior art and may be preferred by many golfers are in demand and serve to expand the options available to golfers who are looking for highly reliable lightweight and readily portable golf equipment carriers.